


Le silence entre deux cœurs

by for_t2



Category: Zone Blanche | Black Spot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Camille est morte, mais il reste tellement de choses à dire
Relationships: Camille Laugier/Laurène Weiss
Kudos: 1





	Le silence entre deux cœurs

Il y avait un temps ou Laurène aurait aimé ce bureau vide, ce silence qui s’étend d’un coin à l’autre, les occupants partis pour un meilleur avenir, pour un futur que Villeneuve ne pourra jamais donner. La tranquillité de la pièce, vide pour le mieux. 

Il y avait un temps ou Laurène n’avait pas tellement de difficulté à trouver les mots, à trouver les expressions, les émotions, les… 

Il y avait un temps ou Laurène l’aurait aimé dire tellement de choses. 

Un temps où les moments de silence, partagés ensemble, étaient tous ce qu’il fallait dire. 

Un temps ou… 

Il y avait un temps ou Camille n’était pas morte. Ou Camille n’était pas tueur. Ou Camille ne l’avait pas trahi. Mais, ce temps-là, ça fait déjà longtemps. Trop longtemps et pas assez. Et maintenant, il ne reste que le silence, le vide entre les cœurs. 

« Dire désolé, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, eh ? »

« Non. »

« Mais je le suis. Tu le sais, oui ? » 

Villeneuve est une ville avec beaucoup de secrets. Avec des phénomènes qu’on prétend particuliers. Avec une forêt qui est beaucoup qu’un simple paysage d’arbres. Mais, aujourd’hui, après des heures passées toutes seules dans son bureau, la pluie qui tape sur les vitrines, le silence qui semble la suffoquer, Laurène ne pense pas qu’elle est prête à continuer. À attendre la prochaine fois que la ville la surprendra. 

« Elle te pardonne. » 

« Elle ne devrait pas, » Camille répond. Ou plutôt, le fantôme de Camille. Ou l’hallucination. Ou… Ou Camille. 

« Elle est une bonne fille. » Laurène n’arrive pas à se tourner, à la voir. 

« Je l’aurais tuée. » Et Laurène n’est pas prête à entendre le supplice, l’horreur dans sa voix. « Laurène, je l’aurais tuée. » 

« Tu l’as forcée de te tuer. » Et surtout pas prête à trouver les mots qu’elle faut. Ce que Camille l’a fait, ce qu’elle a fait à Cora… Il n’y aura jamais de mots. 

« Je suis tellement désolée. » 

« Je ne te pardonnerais jamais. » Et jamais, c’est pour toujours. « Jamais. » 

« Merci. » 

Il y a une partie de Camille, un morceau loin au fond de son âme, qui l’a pardonné le moment que la balle a quitté le fusil, un morceau qui veut crier jusqu’à ce que les mots ne fassent plus de sens, que les mots tombent en larmes, mais… Mais ça ne l’aidera à le retrouver. Le silence, c’est pour toujours. 

« Je t’aime. » 

« Toujours. » 

Le sourire dans la voix de Camille est impossible de manquer. Un dernier sourire avant que le silence ne retombe, avant que la vie ne continue, deux cœurs en moins. 

Toujours.


End file.
